Eternal Love
by KiyameHikari-chan
Summary: WARNING BOYXBOY Sebastian and Ciel have been together in the Underworld for what seems like a few minutes when in actuality it's been 12 years in the human world. Sebastian goes to wake up his master one day and finds a full grown young man instead of his tiny master. Ciel, shocked by his change, sets out to find the answer to this riddle. Also, Sebastian's acting odder than ever.
1. The Change

**Hey peeps! I'm ba~ck! This time with a friend though. My awesome friend Damons-hot-as-hell is helping me this time so it's not just me writing. So I found a loop hole in my own words. Teehee! It feels nice to get back to writing...Srry I'm rambling a bit. So this is gonna be an interesting little story about Ciel and Sebastian from Kuroshistuji(Black Butler). I hope you enjoy it. Have fun reading!**

* * *

" Botchan, it's time to get up," Sebastian called from the doorway. There was a slight stir under the massive covers on the four poster bed. Sebastian sighed and walked over to try to convince his young master to get out of bed. When he pulled back the covers, he was shocked to find, not young Ciel, but a full grown lean muscled young man who looked exactly like Ciel's father. Sebastian took a step back as the young man sat up wearily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sebastian, what's today's agenda?" said the man in a smooth and soothing voice. The man looked over at Sebastian and was confused when the demon kept his distance.

"What's wrong Sebastian? Did you see the Devil or something?"

"...B-Bot...Botchan?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"Who else would I be?... Wait a minute. Why_ is my voice deeper?" Ciel studied his new body and quickly turned to glance at his reflection in the mirror behind him. He was shocked to see his father staring back at him with his mother's eyes. He couldn't stop staring at how handsome and well muscled he had become.

"Botchan...did you change your appearance on purpose?"

"Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?!" Ciel shouted back annoyed. Sebastian sighed and used some of his power to create new clothes for his 'young' master.

"For the agenda today, you have to meet with one of the more foul demons and after that it's free time until we go outside for some fresh air in the human world. Ciel nodded his head and almost let Sebastian do his usual before he remembered his newest change and decided to dress himself. Sebastian turned away to make preparations for their guest and smirked at how Ciel was more conscious than usual.

The young man came out of his room well dressed and clean. Sebastian was surprised at how well Ciel had managed himself and couldn't help but smile slightly at his master's accomplishment.

"Wipe that smirk off your face.(sigh) Give me a run through of his proposition again?" Ciel said with the fingertips of his right hand resting just above his eyebrow.

"Of course Goshujin-sama. He has made an offer of a sort of slave to you that would help me out a little with managing the house," Sebastian stated in his usual subservient way. Ciel nodded and headed towards the meeting room until Sebastian said something completely out of character.

"Be careful Ciel-sama. I don't trust this guy and I think caution would be best here," he said while still focusing on his work. Ciel paused for a moment before smirking to himself as he thought up the perfect game to play with the dealer.

* * *

"Heh," Sebastian laughed to himself as he continued to work. _Botchan's getting a bit more malicious. Now he's really starting to act like a demon._ Sebastian smiled to himself and was about to finish his task when he felt a presence that didn't belong in his master's house. His red eyes began to glow as he fished around with his mind for the intruder.

He'd just about given up until he saw something move about two feet away from him. A creature of shadow and flame jumped out at him to try and strike him. Sebastian quickly dodged the attack with little effort and countered the attack by piercing it's flesh with a keenly honed knife. The thing let out a muffled scream before pulling the knife out and throwing it, with deadly accuracy, at Sebastian. The demon butler dodged it just in time and countered once again. The battle lasted for a few more minutes before Sebastian made the final move, and pinned the demon to the floor.

"Who do you work for?" Sebastian asked in a dangerously sweet voice. "Who do you think gerlalen?" the demon snarled back. Sebastian smiled dangerously and, before the pinned demon could react, slew him. A foul smell came from the demon and Sebastian did what anyone else in the underworld would do. He threw the body in a pit of lava.

"Now, let's see how my lord is doing," Sebastian sighed as he snuck over to the door leading to the meeting room and tuned his hearing to try to make out what the two men were saying.

* * *

"...and that's about all of it. Any questions?" the dealer asked Ciel as their conversation came to a close.

"I was wondering if I might have a test run of this _slave_ you're offering to me?" Ciel asked in a pleasant tone.

"No. I'm afraid not sir."

"...Then I have no business with you. Please vacate the premises immediately unless you wish to make me angry," Ciel replied in a dangerously sweet voice. The dealer got chills just looking at Ciel's malicious smile. He nodded his head without another word and left just as quickly as he came. Ciel leaned back in his chair with a smile of satisfaction on his face. _I have you now you dirty sleez bag. You'll pay for trying to make a fool out of me._

"Sebastian, did you take care of the intruder that he brought with him?"

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said as he materialized from the shadows.

"Let the games begin."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks! Man I've always wanted to say that! See you guys in the next chapter and please leave a review. Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	2. The Light of the Human World

**Konichiwa mina-san! I hope you're ready for some adventure in this chapter!:) Thanks to Damon's guidance, hopefully this story will be a good one. Hope you guys like this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler I'm sorry to say. I'll leave that claim to Yana-san.**

* * *

Ciel sat back on his hands with a tired sigh as Sebastian unpacked their lunch of souls in the shape of human food. They were on the banks of a river where humans liked to go for picnics and children ran around joyfully. It was enough to make any normal demon sick, but to Ciel it was paradise compared to the fiery depths of hell. As they ate, a child of about seven years of age came up to them and stared at them until Ciel finally gave in.

"What do you want of us little girl?" Ciel asked in his most gentle voice complete with a welcoming smile. The girl child just continued to stare at him before saying,"Are you Ciel-sama?"

Ciel cringed inwardly before answering,"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"Mama talks about you all the time and said you were dead. She always talks about how you looked like Great Uncle with Great Aunt's eyes," the girl replied in kind.

Ciel paused to think for a moment before asking,"Would your mother happen to be Lady Elizabeth?"

The child nodded her head in affirmation and pulled on Ciel's sleeve to tell him to follow her. Ciel thought about staying where he was but instinct said to follow the child. So, he got up and went after the child at a leisurely pace until they came upon a picnic nestled in the branches of a willow tree.

"Alyssa, is that you?" a blond haired woman asked with her back towards them. When the woman turned around to look at her daughter, her mouth dropped in shock at who she had brought with her.

"Mama! Mama! I found Ciel-sama! He isn't dead, he just went away for a while!" the child proclaimed happily. Elizabeth continued to stare at their visitor and Ciel began to feel a pressure of discomfort in the atmosphere around them.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth. It's been a while since you last saw me and as you can see I've changed. I'm so glad to see that you're well and I should probably get going. Sebastian's probably waiting for me."

Ciel turned to leave, "Wait! Please don't go yet!" Elizabeth cried out. Ciel turned back to her and the child with a questioning look on his face.

"Where_have you been_for the past 12 years?" the woman asked politely. Ciel smiled and answered,"That, I can't tell you. I can only tell you that this is a temporary visit home and then I must go back."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"I leave tonight for I haven't found accommodations in which to reside for a night."

"Then come stay with us. You and Sebastian will be most welcome in our home," Elizabeth said brightly.

"Thank you. We shall go get our things and meet you back at your house."

"Ciel! You should just follow us since you don-"

"I know where you're living Elizabeth," Ciel said with a small smile. Elizabeth went silent before he said,"You don't think a former dog of the Queen would know where everyone currently resides at this very moment?"

"Oh, I see. Well then we'll meet you back at the manor then."

Ciel nodded and went back to Sebastian to explain what had happened in his absence. Sebastian looked troubled for a moment before nodding his head and agreeing to stay with Ciel at the manor. With that, Sebastian packed up their things and transformed them into two suitcases for the both of them. He then created a normal horse and carriage out of thin air before loading the luggage onto the back and opening the door for his master to enter. Ciel stepped into the carriage without hesitation and off they went.

They arrived moments after Elizabeth had at the manor. The estate was impressive in size and modern decor with a great lawn in the front. Sebastian let his master out and unpacked the luggage, before allowing a stable boy to take charge of the vehicle and horse. The inside of the manor was as much as what Ciel had thought it might look like. A studious air mixed in with a cuter atmosphere fit Elizabeth and her family perfectly. Ciel couldn't help but smirk as his assumption became reality.

"Now Ciel, I'll show you to your room and Sebastian one of the servants will show you to the servant's quarters," Elizabeth said as they walked in.

"That won't be necessary my Lady. I'll stay with my master to keep him in good company as he stays here. I do appreciate the thought however and I thank you for your kind consideration," Sebastian said with a smooth smile.

"Alright, if that's what you wish," Elizabeth said with a shrug of indifference. From there, things passed by quickly. Ciel and Sebastian were shown to their room containing a giant four post bed and a raised cot for Sebastian. The demon set their luggage down at the end of the bed before accompanying his master and Elizabeth, downstairs, to meet the master of the house.

"Ciel, Sebastian, this is my husband Edward. Dear would you please come greet our guests?" she said to a figure in a high backed lounge chair. The man stood up and walked around it to greet Ciel and Sebastian. The man had brown hair, handsome features, and a figure as tall as Ciel himself. His green eyes were gentle but commanded attention and Ciel thought, _Well done Elizabeth. You chose a strong man who will treat you well. Though he is still very vulnerable to the harsh world around him. Shall I- no. I won't do anything to make her hate me._

Ciel smiled and said,"Hello. I'm Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis. Please excuse us for intruding your home." The man shook hands with Ciel and said,"Not at all. We're glad to be in such good company. Too bad you didn't marry her ay."

"Quite the contrary. I think you're a much better man for her than I. There are some things involved in my business that a woman shouldn't come near," Ciel responded with a firm smile. The man nodded and went back to whatever he'd been doing before.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Uncle Ciel," Alyssa said brightly. Ciel smiled and rubbed the child's head before heading up to his room and getting back to business.

"Sebastian, what do you think we should do about that one merchant who came to visit us today?" Ciel asked with a vicious smile. Sebastian just smirked and sent an idea to him through a mental connection.

"Hmm...Not a bad idea but I want to do something a little more-Now that's more like it. Thank you for your input Sebastian. Now leave me so I can rest. It's been a taxing morning and I wish to keep my energy up," Ciel said as he took his overcoat, shoes and tie off.

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said as he bowed out of the room. Ciel flopped on the bed with a sigh and a malicious grin on his face. He found this little prank on the merchant so hilarious that he couldn't help snickering at how the demon who'd wronged him would pay with his life. Ciel removed his shirt and threw it over a chair before getting under the covers and closing his eyes, still smiling at his private joke.

* * *

**That's all for now. By action I meant him meeting Elizabeth again. Hehe. I hope you liked this chapter and please write a review to tell me and Damon how we did. Arigatou gozaiimasu!**


	3. Birth of the Soul Piper

**Hello again! This is your friendly neighbor KiyameHikari-chan speaking. I hope this next chapter is to all of your expectations. It probably won't be but oh well. Let the game begin! :)**

* * *

"Goshujin-sama, it's time for diner," Sebastian said in a low voice right next to Ciel's ear. Ciel opened his eyes slowly to a smiling demon's face. His face remained emotionless as he sat up slowly and stared at Sebastian. He blinked a couple times before grabbing his shirt off of the chair and re-clothing his upper torso. The demon noted that Ciel's muscles had become much more flexible and sinewed with strength. It made him shiver to think of the power hidden within his master's body.

Once he was properly attired, Ciel turned to face Sebastian with his usual smirk.

"Shall we go Sir?" Sebastian asked with a sly smile. Ciel nodded his head and left the room before the demon followed him down to the dinning room and taking his place on the wall a bit to the right of his master.

"Ciel, I'm so glad you could join us," Edward said politely.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here with you. I will be sure to repay your kindness one day," Ciel replied in kind. Elizabeth smiled at him as did Alyssa. With that the main course was brought out after some petit chit-chat among them over hors d'oeurves.

"Ciel, what do you do for a living now?" Elizabeth asked with a small smile.

"I'm a doctor of sorts. I deal in a lot of things you wouldn't care to know about," Ciel said in a casual manner.

"Oh really?" Edward asked suspiciously. "You deal in drugs perhaps?"

"Definitely not. It is something arcane that you won't have heard of. Though your daughter may know what it is already."

"I would?" Alyssa asked excitedly. Ciel leaned over and told her exactly what he delt with. Alyssa smiled and nodded in understanding before looking at her parents and shaking her head. She then grabbed Ciel by the arm and pulled him into another room and asked him to show her what a soul looked like. So, Ciel pulled out an orb of light, a soul, belonging to a deceased young girl. Alyssa held out her hands and held the orb close to her body before closing her eyes.

"...This soul is sad. She wants someone to play with before she is eaten. Can I play with her Uncle Ciel?" Alyssa asked innocently. _She has the makings of a great Soul Piper. This would help us out greatly...but the ceremony is tricky and would she agree to this at such a young age?_ Ciel smiled and said,"You can if you become a Soul Piper. A Soul Piper helps souls find peace after death and it helps demons when the souls are ready to die. Would you agree to become one?"

"...Sure, if I can help souls find peace...She says you're a very kind handler and she wishes for me to become a Soul Piper as well. Alright, when should we do the ceremony?" the girl asked brightly.

"Tonight at midnight. Come to the woods at the back of the house and I will use this soul to guide you there. O.k.?" The child nodded her head and handed the soul back to Ciel before the both of them went back into the dinning room and took their seats.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked in exasperation. Alyssa just shook her head and Ciel stared him down until he let it alone and started on a different topic. After dessert was finished, Ciel excused himself and winked at Alyssa on his way out. Back in his room, Ciel made the necessary preparations to change Alyssa into a soul Piper.

"Goshujin-sama, what's this all about?" Sebastian asked as his master dashed about the room.

"Take note Sebastian. You're about to witness the birth of a new soul piper who will be more than willing to help us," Ciel said slyly. Sebastian was taken aback at his master's words before a slow smile spread on his face. He made no further attempts to talk to his master as he gathered up all that he would need and followed him out into the woods. They set it up 300 feet from the house to avoid being seen by Elizabeth or Edward and Ciel drew the circle and runes required for it. Once the preparations were complete, Ciel sent the soul to call Alyssa out.

Sure enough, five minutes before midnight, Alyssa came and walked into the center of the circle. Ciel commenced the ceremony with a song-like chant that Alyssa hummed back as she started to dance. The climax of the chant fell at exactly midnight and the circle glowed with a white light that out shined all other sources. Once the chant died, Alyssa stood in the center with her eyes closed. When she opened them, her once green eyes had turned purple and she now held a silver flute in her hand. Placing it to her lips she played a melody that allowed the girl-child soul to take on the form of her past life. The two played together until the spirit was content and returned to her orb-like state.

"You are now a Soul Piper. How do you feel Alyssa?" Ciel asked kindly. The girl smiled at him and ran up to hug him. The embrace was brief but filled with the emotions of happiness. Ciel smiled proudly at his newest creation and family member before they all, servant, master and soul piper, returned to the house for some well deserved rest.

"That was fun," Ciel sighed as he flopped down onto the bed. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the younger demon with affection after what he'd just witnessed. What he didn't expect was Ciel removing his clothes and sleeping bare under the covers. Ciel had always worn some sort of clothing to bed until now and it disturbed a feeling inside of Sebastian that he'd never thought he'd had. His affectionate gaze turned to a loving one as he looked at Ciel's sleeping face.

Realizing what he was doing, Sebastian shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and went to lay on his own cot. _I'm certainly getting softer_.

* * *

The next day, Ciel woke up before Sebastian for once and saw that the demon had, like him, slept bare. Ciel smirked and got dressed before heading to Alyssa's room to see how she was doing. The young girl was sound asleep and surrounded by the peaceful glowing of the souls Ciel had brought with him. Ciel smiled in affection for the child and closed the door behind him quietly. He then explored the mansion with the speed and silence only a supernatural being would possess. Satisfied with that, he ran back to his room and woke Sebastian by gently touching his shoulder.

Then Sebastian did something that caught him off guard. The butler grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the cot before finally waking up and releasing his master. Ciel gave him a questioning look and Sebastian hid his blush with a mirage the stated that he had thought that Ciel was an enemy. In truth it was a reaction to his unconscious desire for Ciel. The butler dressed quickly and they set out to track down the merchant who'd tried to trick Ciel.

_I'm coming for you. Be prepared you trading bastard._

* * *

**Now things are going to heat up. Like always, thanks for reading and please leave a review. Arigatou gozaiimasu!**


	4. Revenge and a Change of Heart

**Things are starting to get hot in England. Thanks again to Damons-hot-as-hell who's been kind enough to help me with this story. Hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter. Arigatou gozaiimashita!**

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel sped through London at a flying pace in the early dawn light. Shrouded in shadows, they avoided anyone in their way and they'd run for about an hour before Ciel caught the scent of his prey. He sped up causing Sebastian to raise his eyebrows in surprise. While Ciel searched with his nose, Sebastian searched for the culprit with his mind. The streets turned gold with the morning rays of the sun piercing through the clouds.

_What a nice way to start a hunt_, Ciel thought to Sebastian. The demon smirked with pride and narrowed his eyes to focus on the hunt at hand. They finally found the merchant in a place they'd never expected. He was scrunched into a ball, sleeping without a care in the world. Ciel grimaced in disgust as he tapped the merchant lightly on the shoulder. When the demon woke up, he was in for a nasty shock. The demon's eyes shot wide open when he saw Ciel and Sebastian and he tried to flee, as he should have in that situation. Sebastian halted him in his tracks and held him up in front of his master.

"Hello again. You played a rather nasty trick on my friend here and I would like to repay you for it," Ciel said with a malicious smile. Sebastian smirked as he shivered inwardly at how his master looked just then. The merchant knew he was in for a world of hurt right then and there.

"P-please, I-I-I'll d-do anyth-thing! Just PLEASE SPARE ME!" the demon begged Ciel. Ciel smiled and shook his head as he appraised the merchant like he would a soul.

"Very well. I will give you three options. One, you come work for my friend in my house with a slave collar placed around your neck so you can never leave his service until he wishes it. Two, we take you to the slave market where you will be sold and treated as nothing more than the slaves you traffic in. Final option, you pay with your life. Take your time. We're not in a particular rush this morning and we have all the time in the world," Ciel said with a sweet smile that caused the demon to shiver in fear.

"May I decide for him Ciel-sama?" Sebastian asked with a sweet smile of his own. The merchant gulped visibly and rightfully so. Ciel pondered it for a moment before nodding his head in approval.

"They you shall be my slave at my master's house. How does that sound?" You could tell the demon would've been happier with death just by his grimace of pain. Ciel then transported the three of them to his mansion in the Underworld and conjured up a slave collar that would only obey Sebastian's commands. Sebastian forcefully put the collar on the merchant while smirking like a very pleased cat.

"That should do it. Now, you will keep this entire house clean until our return from the human world and if I see so much as one speck of dirt, there will be consequences," Sebastian said with an evil smile. With that, the forever master and butler left the mansion to go back and spend time in the human world collecting souls. They'd had a very productive morning before they returned to the human manor for breakfast.

The house was now fully awake and the purple eyes of Alyssa looked at everything with a whole new perspective. The child was viewing the souls within the servant's bodies with awe and a little bit of sorrow at every unhappy soul. Ciel smiled and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder before greeting Elizabeth and her husband as they came down the stairs. Elizabeth smiled at Ciel and when she looked past him at her daughter she stopped. Her smile fell into a face of horror at her daughter's new eye color.

"Mama it's o.k. I'm still me even though my eyes have changed color. Uncle Ciel told me it was nothing to worry about seeing as he's a doctor. I actually like it. This color of purple really suits me, don't you think?" Alyssa asked innocently with a gentle smile on her face.

"I was just as shocked as you Elizabeth when I saw it but I can reassure you that she hasn't changed at all," Ciel said calmly. Elizabeth composed her features and walked over to her daughter before smiling at her gently. Edward, however, appeared uncaring of his daughter's change and continued on with his daily schedule. Ciel couldn't help but smirk at what the man felt on the inside. Shock, confusion and fear were written all over his soul. Alyssa frowned in sorrow at her parent's reactions.

She then walked away from her mother and into the dinning room where breakfast awaited the four nobles. Ciel took her lead and followed her into the room to take his seat. Elizabeth and Edward soon followed and the entire meal was fraught with sorrow from Alyssa, an understanding from Ciel and shock from the parents of the little girl. Ciel and Alyssa got up first and walked out hand in hand to conduct business. The spirits that Ciel and Sebastian had caught this morning, instantly cheered the young soul piper up and she played her flute as the souls danced around her with joy and a profound peace came over them. With the souls calmed down and ready to die, they thanked Alyssa and returned to Ciel for judgment.

Ciel was very pleased with how the souls turned out and invited them all back into the bag of souls he carried with him. Alyssa sighed in contentment and again played her flute. She played a relaxing tune that even a hard-hearted demon would find lovely. Ciel and Sebastian sat back and listened to the child as she played. The three companions didn't even notice when Elizabeth and Edward walked into the room. When she finished Ciel and Sebastian were smiling like fools and Alyssa's parents registered still further shock on their faces.

"Well played Alyssa. You're a regular prodigy. Thank you so much for playing for us," Ciel said with a warm smile at the girl-child who smiled in return. It was then that a creaky floorboard alerted the three to Elizabeth's and Edward's presences. Ciel's eyes widened and the girl stood up suddenly as the flute fell from her grasp. Sebastian thought quickly, and caught the flute before it could become damaged.

"What is the meaning of this Alyssa?" Edward asked in a stern tone.

"Well I_ah..."

"I asked her to play the flute for me. Once I showed her the basics, she naturally played her own tune. As you can see it has quite a soothing affect on the soul," Ciel interjected for the child.

"Is this true Alyssa?" Elizabeth asked. The girl just nodded her head seeing as Ciel had, in fact, shown her how to play the metal instrument on their walk back to the manor after the ceremony was completed. Elizabeth sighed in relief and smiled brightly at her daughter before engulfing her in a hug. Alyssa smiled in her mother's arms and looked at her father for approval. Edward just smiled at his daughter before going back to work. Alyssa's smile faltered a little until she saw Ciel pull a present out from his bags.

Once she opened it, she was surprised and pleased to see the rarest of all of Funtom's stuffed rabbits. She thanked Ciel by hugging him hard and ran out of the room to play with her new friend. Ciel smiled and turned towards Sebastian to speak with him of a different matter before a tap on his shoulder brought his attention back to Elizabeth.

"There's really nothing wrong with her?" Ciel smiled in reassurance and led Elizabeth out of the room, into the hallway. "She'll be just fine. The only thing you should watch for is floating lights dancing around her. If they come, call me by saying my name and I will appear before you in a matter of days. Trust me," Ciel said with a kind smile and gentle eyes. Elizabeth nodded her head and went off to continue her work as the Lady of the House. Ciel closed the door behind him as he reentered his room and asked,"Were my actions agreeable as a human doctor Sebastian?"

"Quite so Goshujin-sama. I think she will definitely contact you soon after we leave," Sebastian replied with a bow. Ciel nodded and left to see as much of London as he could before they left that evening.

* * *

"Thank you for having us," Ciel said as he shook Edward's hand in farewell.

"It was a pleasure having you. Do you think you'll come back anytime soon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Only when you call me," Ciel said with a wink. He was then embraced by a blond haired, purple eyed Alyssa. Ciel smiled and whispered something to the young soul piper before getting into the carriage and driving home to the Underworld.

"That went well,"Ciel said as he leaned back into the seat.

"Very well. There's no doubt that we'll be called back soon. Have you ever thought of coming and living in this world until the girl is old enough to be on her own Ciel-sama?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Yes, I've thought about it. Here's the thing though. To make a reappearance in this world is to take on our old staff or to let someone other than Elizabeth know about our presence. Unless we silence them with some sort of spell, there will be consequences," Ciel said with a serious face.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem as our existence will be forgotten by all who see us unless you wish to see the others again?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Ciel thought for a bit before saying,"Yes. I wish to see everyone again and to see how they're doing."

Sebastian was taken back that his master had actually admitted to his suggestion for once. Sebastian was at a loss for words until, "Then I shall make the preparations. Give me some time and keep an eye on our new slave."

Then Sebastian disappeared into the night. Ciel's mouth dropped in shock. Then he thought, _Is Sebastian alright? He would never do something like this on a normal day. Is he unwell?_

He then entered his mansion and tried to put those thoughts out of his mind as he fell into the warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

**Well there you have it. There's still more to come however, so stay tuned and please review.**


	5. Homecoming

**Hi everyone! Hope ur ready for some love up in here...or at least seeing some familiar faces. Thanks again Damon for helping me with this story. Enjoy this next chapter everyone and I wish u all well. Also, don't do deals with demons. LOL :D Here we go~!**

* * *

Ciel woke up to the usual white noise of screams and howls. This time, however, there was no Sebastian there to greet him. He sat up wearily and looked into the mirror. He couldn't believe how much he'd changed in such a short amount of time. _Was it a short amount of time? It seemed like it but quite a few years have passed in the human world...I wonder how everyone's doing_. Ciel got out of bed and dressed himself accordingly for that day's activities. Sebastian had left him a list at some point and he'd given the house chore list to the servant they'd acquired recently.

"Now where is that demon?" Ciel muttered to himself as he walked into the meeting room. His client sat waiting with an impatient grimace on his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's your souls, and that will be a trade of four obedient servants I believe," Ciel said in a bored tone as he handed the souls over. The demon's face relaxed visibly and he looked up at Ciel with a grateful smile. He then made a motion with his hand and four familiar faces came into view. Mey Rin, Fin, Baldo and Sebastian walked in at that moment. Ciel's face remained emotionless despite the extreme joy he felt and he nodded his head in satisfaction of the trade.

"Pleasure doing business with you Ciel-sama," the demon said before disappearing. Ciel's face lit up in a way no one had ever seen before in his entire life both as a human and as a demon. This caused all four of his comrades to stop in their tracks, their shock registering on their faces visibly.

"Okearinasai, mina-san," Ciel said with a devilish grin. Sebastian was the first one to recover his composure and walked over to Ciel with a smirk of his own. They greeted each other silently as Sebastian walked past him to 'pack' Ciel's things while the remaining three greeted their master with shouts of joy and tight hugs. Ciel was so happy just then that he didn't care what they did.

When everyone had calmed down a bit Mey Rin said, "It's so good to see you master, it is. You've grown so much too!"

The referral to Ciel's height difference made the other two servants nod their heads in approval.

"We thought you were dea-" Finny began to say until Ciel cut him off by saying, "I am dead. Just a different kind of dead. Look at where you are. You are now in the depths of hell under my protection. In other words, your souls have been revived and you are all new born demons. Do you get it now?"

"...Sebastian had said as much before but we didn't believe him. Now I'm sure he told the truth," Baldo grumbled under his breath. Ciel gave them a small smile to show them that they had nothing to fear from him or Sebastian now that they were what they were. Finny smiled back in his usual bright way, Baldo grinned at him and Mey Rin smiled as well. Now that everything was established Ciel called to Sebastian and the five companions,and their new slave, left the Under World to start a life in the human world yet again.

...This time, however, they would do so without revealing their true identities as demons.

* * *

As they pulled into view of the mansion, Ciel couldn't help but feel an odd sense of pride in his butler. Ciel smirked to himself, a gesture that had now become second nature, as a thought pierced his mind. Not only was the thought ridiculous, it was also impossible. _Or is it?_ Ciel asked himself as he looked up at Sebastian. Ciel tilted his head to the side to try to figure out his butler's motives in all of his recent actions. Sebastian noticed his master's stare and smiled at him to try to throw him off of the scent.

Ciel backed down, _but only for now_. The carriage and cart stopped in front of the newly built mansion and Ciel stepped out with a sense of homecoming he'd never felt in the Under World. A sense of peace overcame him and he walked into the building happy to see that all of his old preferences had been met to a T. Ciel walked up to his room and breathed in deeply. The smell was still there and the room was just as big as ever. He couldn't help but feel sad at while nothing had changed here he'd grown immensely.

"It's good to be home," Ciel sighed as he sat down on his old bed. Just then, Sebastian came in with Ciel's 'luggage' and set it on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Is everything to your liking, Goshujin-sama?" he asked in an indifferent tone.

"You've done well Sebastian. This recreation is so much like my old house that I can't even comprehend how you did it," Ciel praised the demon. The butler bowed and turned to leave the room. He paused in the doorway and said, "You have a visitor master and I think you'll enjoy this visit much more than past ones." With that, the demon left to make preparations for 'lunch.' Ciel stood up with a sigh and went to go greet a smiling Alyssa with souls floating about her.

"Hello Uncle Ciel!" she called cheerfully from the bottom of the stairs. Ciel smiled and went down the stairs to greet the young soul piper.

"How've you been Alyssa? Do you need me for something?" Ciel asked with a mild smile on his face. The girl waved her hand towards the souls above her and called them to greet their new handler. Ciel gently greeted each one and thanked the blond haired girl before sending her on the way with a human pastry(not made of souls). Ciel then turned to see his butler smirking at him as he announced, "Lunch is served Goshujin-sama."

Ciel nodded and followed the demon butler into the dining room. He sat at his usual place by the fireplace and ate his meal of souls from there. As always he was gentle with how he ate the souls and was decidedly considerate of the others watching him. He heard them whisper kind words about him and bent to his will happily even if they knew that they would be eaten in a more painful manner. Once he was finished Ciel ordered Sebastian to draw a bath while he worked in his study and to come get him when it was ready.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said with a bow before vanishing to go draw the water. Ciel vanished into his office and took care of what all needed taken care of before Sebastian came to get him.

"Right this way Goshujin-sama," Sebastian said with a bow as Ciel walked past him. Sebastian followed Ciel until he slammed the door to the bathing room in his face as a blatant gesture to stay out until he called. Ciel sank into the tub and sighed as the warm water caressed his skin. Ciel couldn't remember the last time that he'd had a bath like this and was content to stay in the tub for a little while. As he relaxed, a soul came out of his pouch and danced around him playfully. Ciel smiled at the orb and sent a stream of water chasing it. The soul gave off a cheerful aura as it played with the water until it was tired and went back into its bag with the others.

Ciel finished his bath and dressed quickly before calling Sebastian in.

"You rang Ciel-sama?" Sebastian said with a bow.

"What's for dinner tonight? I'm fair bored of eating souls and would like some human fare. Roast chicken preferably," Ciel said in distraction as the souls came out of the bag and danced in happy circles. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as Ciel tried to coax the souls to go back into the bag. Once he was sure he had the bag secure, Ciel turned to see Sebastian smiling at him with a warm light in his eyes. He couldn't predict what happened next.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. Wait till y'all see what happens next. I'm not telling what happens next and I'll leave it to you to figure it out. Muwahahaha! ;D Stay tuned and please leave a review. Arigatou gozaiimasu!**


	6. Heating Up

**Hello again! How've y'all been? I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far and thank you all so much for your support. I hope you all enjoy the rest of this year. Once again I don't own Black Butler... though I may wish I did. Have fun!**

* * *

Sebastian crossed the room with that warm look still in his eyes. Ciel tried to back away but soon found himself backed up against a wall. Sebastian saw his attempt to retreat before he came back to his senses and the warmth faded from his gaze. Ciel almost sighed in relief but he couldn't help noticing Sebastian's confused look. The demon then nodded his head and walked out of the room and Ciel slid down the wall to the floor.

_What the hell was that?! Sebastian almost looked like he was trying to...trying to what?_ Ciel continued to ponder this as he left the washroom and entered his room. Once he'd paced for an hour he sat down, with an exasperated sigh, on his bed. _What a long afternoon. I hope to lay down and forget what just happened soon._ He soon realized that that thought wasn't correct. That he in fact wanted to figure out Sebastian's strange behavior for himself. _...Though I've also been acting strange I suppose._ He laid back onto his bed and watched as the new souls flitted about the room after they'd, once again, escaped his bag.

He slowly realized why Sebastian acted the way he did and he then started pondering his own behavior. But try as he might he couldn't figure out why he'd been acting the way he had. He scowled as the roof of the bed in frustration and took that opportunity to roll onto his bed and pass close his eyes to calm his dancing mind. The souls soon floated down to ask him to play with them and he slowly got up and complied to their wishes. He was caught up in a game of find the souls when Sebastian walked into the room and decided to watch his master play for a while.

Ciel turned around as soon as he sensed his butler's presence and smiled coyly at him. Sebastian's eyes widened as the bright blue eyes of his master turned to a brilliant shade of red before returning to their normal color. He was very confused by his master until he realized what he was doing. Sebastian smirked and helped his master put the souls back into the bag before saying, "Your dinner is ready Lord Ciel. Would you like a run through of tomorrow's plans as you eat?"

"Yes. I would also like for the security report to be given to me as well," Ciel said as he brushed by Sebastian. The close proximity of his master made Sebastian shudder as he felt an emotionless aura around him. He followed his master at a distance and gave him the reports as he sat down and began to eat. When his meal was complete, Ciel stood and turned to leave until his arm was caught by his butler. He turned to give Sebastian a questioning look that quickly changed to shock when Sebastian kissed him lightly on the lips.

Ciel had never blushed so hard in his life and he was sure that he was going to remember this for the rest of eternity. Sebastian released his master with a smirk as Ciel recovered his composure and quickly fled to his room. Closing the door behind him he walked over and sank onto his bed before covering his face. _So I was right. But...why?_ He continued to ponder this as he got ready for bed. Pulling his shirt off slowly he braced himself for the sleepless night ahead. What he didn't expect was a pair of bare arms snaking around his naked torso.

"You really thought I would end it at a kiss?" Sebastian asked in a seductive whisper. Ciel smirked to himself before unwinding the demon's arms and replying, "No but I think I'll make you wait a bit. You need to give me some time to adjust to this or it won't be enjoyable for either of us."

"Fine but at least let me sleep beside you to get you used to it," Sebastian said hotly. Ciel nodded and turned to see Sebastian completely bare. Ciel just smiled at the demon and got into bed after removing the rest of his clothes. Sebastian followed suit and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist before they both fell into a deep sleep and tuned out everything that had an existence.

* * *

**Tee hee! Hope y'all liked this little glance at Ciel's head. Next stop, some action from the Underworld(Hell)! Like always please leave a review and have a happy New Year! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**P.S: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm having writer's block thanks to all the snow we're getting. Major headaches tend to block my inspiration. See ya!**


	7. Hello Conflict

**Well it's back to school for me. Yay exams...ugh. I want to destroy all tests in general. Anyways I won't be updating as often due to this factor. So enjoy what you can and please let me know if I make any grammar or spelling errors. I won't know until someone tells me. Thanks for getting me started up again Damon. Your the best friend ever! Hope the rest of you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Ciel woke up just as the sun started to rise and felt a profound sense of peace even with his butler's arms wrapped around him. He sighed and tried to get out of the demon's grasp only to find that it became tighter the more he tried to escape. He was pulled closer and closer to Sebastian's body until he turned to face the smiling demon butler. Ciel gulped visibly causing Sebastian to laugh and he gave him a light kiss on the lips before releasing him and getting ready for the day. Ciel, still addled, followed suit and headed to his office to conduct his morning business.

_This is just too weird_, Ciel thought as he started the day's paper work. After a few minutes, Sebastian appeared in his study and brought Ciel's breakfast to him. Once the food was laid on his desk Ciel motioned for his butler to leave and ate while he continued to go through his work. Sebastian smirked and left his master to his own devices until it was time for today's guest to arrive. After about an hour of paper work Mey Rin stuck her head through the door.

"Goshujin-sama(master), you have a visitor waiting for you in the hall, yes you do," she said in her usual clumsy way. Ciel smiled and said,"Thank you Mey Rin. See him to the tea room so we can discuss what he has come here for." The maid bowed clumsily and left to do as her master asked. "Sebastian, could you come here a minute please?" Ciel said in a distracted way as he turned back to his paperwork. Sebastian was there within seconds and asked, "What do you need Goshujin-sama?"

"Please prepare some tea for our guest and I as we talk. Also I would like something sweet during afternoon tea today," Ciel said as he set the finished paperwork on his desk. "Very well. What kind of tea should I prepare now?"

"Darjeeling and I would like Earl gray later on today with a chocolate cupcake as my afternoon snack if you please." With this said Ciel got up and was halfway to the door before Sebastian caught him and kissed him deeply before going to do his master's bidding. Ciel blushed furiously and took a minute to calm down before transporting himself in front of the tea room door and entering with grace and composure. The demon he would be dealing with stood and bowed in respect to the soul trader before sitting down after Ciel sat as well.

"Now, what do you wish to discuss?" Ciel asked in a not unpleasant tone. The demon stated his need for a good soul for his master and offered Ciel,"...they a high quality demon horses that can easily be disguised as mortal ones. My master is offering you four of these horses in exchange for the biggest best soul you have. What do you say Ciel-sama?"

The demon waited on the edge of his seat for Ciel's answer and didn't expect to see him smile calmly in reply to his request. "Very well. I accept your master's offer and I would like the horses within a day if not sooner. Break this deadline and your master will not receive his soul. Am I clear?"

Now the demon understood why Ciel was smiling and bowed his head stiffly before getting up and practically fleeing from Ciel's smiling self. Ciel chuckled and sat back to relax for a bit before heading back to his office and taking care of a few demon things before heading out into the garden for some fresh air. The sun shown brilliantly on the landscape and Ciel felt at peace there among the flowers. He wandered around in the garden until it was time for lunch and sat at a outdoor table to enjoy his meal. As always, Sebastian's cooking served to improve his mood even further and he became so relaxed that he almost didn't notice the demon from earlier approaching his manor.

With a sigh Ciel got up and looked the horses over carefully. Humans thought that winged horses were a myth, however, this was not true in the Under World. The great black creatures had sunken eye sockets with glowing red eyes and a thin body with almost all of it's bones showing. the bat like wings unfolded as if on cue as Ciel checked them over. Their wispy mane and tails gave them the look of a poorly treated creature when in fact they were well cared for and considered beauties in the Under World. Satisfied Ciel pulled out his best and biggest soul and handed it to the demon servant before telling Sebastian to take the horses to the stable.

The demon bowed and left just as quickly as he'd come as Ciel turned to go back to his office. With nothing to do Ciel picked up a book a read until it was tea time. Just like clockwork, Sebastian arrived with his dessert and tea. Just then a little blond headed soul piper came in to greet Ciel.

"Alyssa! It's a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you?" Ciel asked with a genuine smile. "Momma...wanted to see you and asked if we could come over for dinner. She said she'd like to catch up with you and... talk to you about the 'good ol' days.'...Personally I just wanted to come and play with you. Is that all right?" Alyssa asked timidly.

Ciel smiled and nodded his head before asking Sebastian to get another cupcake for the child and send a dinner invitation to Elizabeth's home. The demon butler bowed and went to do as he was told. Ciel and Alyssa enjoyed a lovely conversation about souls over their tea and Ciel showed her around the manor until they came to the stables. Alyssa squealed with joy when she saw the horses and ran up to get acquainted with one of them. By this time it was four hours before dinner when Sebastian showed up letting Ciel know that Elizabeth and Edward had arrived. Ciel then told Alyssa what Sebastian had said and, together, they went to meet them.

"Ciel! You look well. How've you been?" Elizabeth asked as she gave him a hug. "I'm fine. I did only see you a few days ago. How much can a person change in that amount of time?" Ciel laughed.

"Lord Ciel, it is nice to see you again," Edward said politely as he shook Ciel's hand.

"Same to you Sir Edward. Please come in. Sebastian has prepared and excellent selection for tonight's dinner and it should be ready within 2 and a half to three hours." The company went into the manor without further ado and played games and chatted as Sebastian made dinner. The demon stopped for a couple minutes to help Mey Rin set the table and quickly went back to the kitchen where Baldo was taking the finished roast out of the oven.

"Thank you Baldo," the demon managed to say through his shock at how well the former army man handled the food. His usual botched attempts were erased completely. _Then how come Mey Rin and Finny are acting exactly the same?_ the demon pondered as he finished cooking the rest of the meal. When the meal was served and waiting on the table, Sebastian left to get his master and his company.

* * *

"...Yes. I am a different sort of doctor and the things I deal in would easily make you queasy Sir Edward," Ciel stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Then how did you know that my daughter would have floating lights coming to her?" Edward asked in as calm a voice as he could.

Ciel sighed and turned to Elizabeth to explain it to him. "Well dear, Ciel used to be the Queen's guard dog and delt with things in the black market and paranormal occurrences as young boy," Elizabeth stated quietly.

"So Uncle Ciel was a ghost hunter?" Alyssa asked innocently. Ciel smiled at the child and answered, "Yes. I was and am a ghost hunter of sorts. I also pertain to exorcisms when I am called upon. Nasty business those are. I wouldn't suggest my line of work to anyone who scares easily or has major health issues.

Sebastian chose then to walk in and say, "Dinner is ready. If you would please follow me, I'll show you the way." Elizabeth and Edward looked his way before nodding their heads. Ciel stood up and offered his hand to Alyssa and his arm to Elizabeth to escort them to dinner. Edward just followed behind them without a word. When they were all seated at the table, Sebastian served the food and left to start making dessert.

"So...what exactly is your work then?" Edward asked while taking a bite of roast. "If I could tell you a name for my profession it would be, a priest. Except I don't use holy words. I use my own power to cast demons out of human's bodies. Does that make sense?" Ciel asked with his head cocked to the side. Sebastian, who was watching all of this from his mind, smirked at his master's response. _Well done Ciel-sama(Lord Ciel),_ the demon thought as he mixed up the batter for a Chocolate Ganache.

"I suppose it answers it in a round about way. I'll content myself with your answer for now," Edward said politely. There was a slight lull in the conversation until Elizabeth asked, "So what have you been doing for all these years?"

Ciel smirked inwardly and smiled gently on the outside. "I went around to foreign countries where my skills were in high demand. The letter that said I was dead was to throw enemies off of my trail. Anything else that you would like to ask me?"

* * *

**Now things are going to get interesting. And by interesting I mean romance with a little bit of action. I'll let you guys use your imagination on the action part. Teehee! Please leave a review. I really love it when you guys give me feedback on how I'm doing in this story. Arigatou gozaimasu(thank you very much)!**


	8. Inheritance of the Dead

**Hellohellohello! Sorry, I'm totally hyper right now! Oh well! Please enjoy this next chapter! And thanks for being such awesome readers! :D**

* * *

*Recap: Ciel is having dinner with Edward, Elizabeth, and Alyssa as they ask him questions about his profession.

"...What does your job entail by way of instruments?" Edward asked carefully. Ciel gave him a questioning look and Edward said, "You gave my daughter a flute, did you not?"

"Ah, that. Well, I thought your daughter might enjoy learning how to play it. It has nothing to do with my job. Why?"

"Because lights gather around her when she plays," Elizabeth said quietly. Ciel smiled and answered, "Those lights are lost souls Elizabeth. They enjoy listening to music so I'm not surprised that they come to her when she plays. Though her purple eyes may be..." Ciel brought a hand to his chin as he puzzled out how to explain it.

"May I Uncle Ciel? I think I might have an easier time explaining it to them," Alyssa chirped happily. Ciel nodded his head and smiled in gratitude.

"Uncle Ciel thinks that I am something called a Soul Piper. They're half human, half demon people who calm souls by playing with them or using music to make them able to accept their death. Is that right Uncle Ciel?" Alyssa asked innocently.

"That is a superb explanation Alyssa. Yes this is what I believe she is, given her eye color change and her ability with the flute, I cannot out rule this factor. It is in my line of work and I feel I can help Alyssa maintain a semblance of a human life. What is your opinion on this Elizabeth, Edward?" Ciel paused and waited for a response from his friend and her husband with a blank face.

Finally, Elizabeth answered, "So my daughter may be a half demon? Well I suppose there are worse things to be." Edward, however, would have nothing of it.

"Are you kidding me Elizabeth?! You're o.k. with our daughter being half demon?! This isn't possible!" he exclaimed while standing up quickly and slamming his hands down on the table. The whole room filled with silence and a heavy weight came into the room. Sebastian waited outside for the commotion to die down and entered when Edward was seated once again.

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he set the dessert in front of him, "Please show him what I work with. If you could bring _that_ here in good time?"

"Yes goshujin-sama(master)." Sebastian left and returned within minutes with an old photo graph book that was tattered from its time in the Under World.

Sebastian placed it before Edward when he was finished with his dessert and took the plate away so that he might lay the book flat open. As Edward turned through the pages he noticed different elements of the photos that weren't quite right. Fearsome creatures lurked in the shadows behind each person he saw. Then he saw a boy that looked to be Alyssa's age and with the same purple eyes as her. The only difference was that the boy had brown hair and a violin hanging at his side. As he continued to look, he noticed a familiar set in the eyes of the people. He saw fear, anguish, pain and, in the case of the boy, healing.

When he finished the book, he closed it carefully and sat pensively for a moment or two before asking, "Who are these people?"

"These are the people who, before a demon could kill them, were exercised by me. The boy you saw was a Soul Piper in human flesh and he is often called upon by the people of his town before they die. His music calms their souls and they end their existence peacefully. This is the reason I believe Alyssa is one as well. Does this make my point clear or not, Edward?" Ciel asked with his hands folded under his chin.

"...I see your point now. You really dealt with this stuff as a child?" Edward asked, perplexed. Ciel nodded his head and stood up to walk out of the room. He motioned for Sebastian to follow him and nodded for Alyssa to do the same. Once they were out in the hall, Sebastian closed the giant double doors and they commenced a silent conversation between the three of them.

_So telling them that you're a demon is out of the question Uncle Ciel?_ Alyssa asked innocently. _No dear child. That wouldn't have a good outcome and explaining how I became a demon would take an even longer explanation than the one we just gave your parents. So I think it's best if we keep that to their death beds, yes?_ Alyssa nodded at Ciel and turned to ask Sebastian a question. _Are you Uncle Ciel's original demon? _

_Yes I am. I was originally supposed to help my master get revenge on the people who shamed him and take his soul in exchange. However, there were complications when another demon stole the soul from me. This erased Ciel-sama's(master Ciel's) memory of his revenge being completed so we had to find a way to bring his memory back. When it did come back it was an all out war between me and two other demons to see who would get my master's soul. In the end, the third demon tricked me and turned you uncle into what he is today. Any questions?_

The girl shook her head emphatically as she saw the images of the battle play through her head. The three companions nodded their heads and reentered the room where Elizabeth and Edward were waiting quietly. Ciel smiled and said," Thank you for your patience. I hope you have enjoyed your visit here so far."

"It was very informational. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to you alone Lord Ciel," Edward replied.

"Of course. Let us go to my office. Sebastian, show the ladies to our relaxation room and have some tea ready by the time we go down there."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian replied with a bow and a friendly smile. Ciel motioned for Edward to follow him and led him upstairs to his work room. Once they were seated, Ciel looked at Edward expectantly. The man looked completely out of sorts and it amused Ciel to no end with how much the man fidgeted. The human finally came to terms with what he was about to say and began in a shaky voice.

"I think it would be in Alyssa's best interest to...to stay here with you, where we know that she'll be safe. Would you agree to become her godfather, Lord Ciel?" Edward asked with a plea in his eyes. Ciel pretended to think it over for a bit before nodding his head in agreement. The two then spent the next few minutes discussing when Alyssa would come to live with him, how she would continue her human education, and how she would be living from then on out. With the agreement made, they returned to Elizabeth and Alyssa.

The tea was brought in as soon as they sat down and they discussed all of their plans with the two girls. Elizabeth nodded her head with a smile and Alyssa near about jumped out of her seat to dance with joy. Ciel then showed the three of them to the door and said, "Thank you for coming to visit today. I'm glad I could clear up some misunderstandings and I will see you a few days from now."

Edward shook Ciel's hand while saying, "Thank you for a good time. We should do this more often. I hope to see you in good health in a few days."

"I don't doubt that he'll be just fine Edward," Elizabeth said with a laugh before hugging Ciel and getting into their carriage. Alyssa ran up to Ciel and gave him the biggest hug that she could before following her mother. Then Edward nodded, got into the carriage, and they drove off into the sunset. Ciel couldn't help but laugh at the irony of a lovely evening spent with his former fiance, her husband, and her daughter. Ciel returned to the manor with a smirk on his face and a feeling of satisfaction.

_I look forward to your stay here Alyssa,_ Ciel thought pleasantly to himself. Sebastian was leaning against a marble pillar like a common, lazy human man.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked curiously. Sebastian's thoughts returned to the present and he went back into his usual stance when he saw what he'd been doing.

"Apparently, I was so lost in thought that I didn't know what I was doing," Sebastian replied before bowing and getting back to work. Ciel spent the rest of his time outdoors, talking with his new pets. The demon horses wickered in happiness at their new master's gentle hands and gave into a sense of peace that they'd never felt in the Under World. Ciel spent an hour just petting and grooming them. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice when Sebastian leaned up against the stable doorway and watched him. A smirk appeared on the demon's face as he watched his beloved in such a happy state.

"I wonder if you've ever been this happy in your life," Sebastian said quietly. Ciel jumped in surprise and turned to face his butler. _How did I not see him coming?_ Ciel asked himself as he stood stock still.

"Phft! You really need to work on your sense of the Under World here Goshujin-sama(master)," Sebastian laughed. Ciel's eyes blazed in indignation as he grimaced at his mistake. Sebastian took that opportunity to walk over to him and kiss him. Ciel went from anger at his own mistake to embarrassment at Sebastian's gesture. However, the demon butler didn't stop there. He kissed Ciel again, this time more passionately, as Ciel tried to back away. He ended up backing into a pole where Sebastian trapped him.

Sebastian smirked against Ciel's lips and when Ciel was about to protest, he slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance but Ciel was no match for Sebastian. He soon lost all of his strength and gave into Sebastian's will. Sensing his victory, Sebastian pulled away from Ciel and let him slide to the ground in a heap. Sebastian smirked and left Ciel alone with his thoughts as he went to finish his daily routine. Ciel was so out of it that he didn't even notice when one of the horses whinnied in concern.

_What was that? It was like...like I had no control over the situation. Do I like Sebastian?...I'm sure I would have fought back harder if I didn't...Then, I..._ Ciel's thoughts tarried into oblivion as he regained his composure and went to go back to the house. He stopped at the last stall where a concerned demon horse waited for him. He patted the horse in reassurance and went on his way into his manor. Once inside, he immediately went into his bedroom and got ready for bed. He had just pulled his shirt off when a pair of arms snaked around him, just like the night before. This time, however, Sebastian wasn't going to let it stand.

Ciel tried to break the demon's grip gently only to be yanked to face Sebastian. The demon's eyes showed desire and love, emotions that caught Ciel completely off guard. He didn't have time to react as Sebastian leaned in and kissed him passionately. Ciel's will instantly collapsed and he would have fallen to the floor had it not been for Sebastian's firm hold on his body. Ciel's body heated up all over as Sebastian broke the kiss and carried him over to the bed.

_This is bad, really bad._ Ciel thought as Sebastian leaned over him and kissed him again. Ciel's flushed face made the demon that much more excited as he slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth once again.

_...Really bad..._ was Ciel's last thought as his mind turned into a white haze of pleasure.

* * *

**So wanted to write this three chapters ago but no way would the relationship develop that fast. Tee hee! Next up lemons and a big day in the human world. Look for the next chapter soon. I finally have some free time thanks to my study hall. I can finally get my work done so I can spend more time on this. Sigh~ bliss. Like always thank you for being such good readers. A special thanks to Damons-hot-as-hell for getting me started on this again.**

**To DarkSecrets666, promocat, and twilightneko: Thank you for your awesome reviews. I look forward to your reactions to this next chapter.**

**To tohru15: Merci beaucoup!**

**And, like always, please let me know how I'm doing. Arigatou(thank you)!**


	9. The First Night

**Well hello my readers. Welcome to another exciting chapter of Eternal love. I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far 'cause it's about to get hot in here! ;) Without further ado, Eternal Love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler nor will I ever own it. I'll leave that privilege to Yana Toboso-sensei.**

* * *

"Sebast...ian," Ciel said through heavy breaths as the butler toyed with one of his nipples. The demon then kissed Ciel's neck and licked his way down the younger demon's torso. He hovered over Ciel's erection before covering it with his mouth in an attempt to make the young demon squirm even more.

"Wai-Sebas..ah...hah...nnh," Ciel moaned as the demon sucked him off. Ciel felt it more than he thought he should and came into the demon's mouth. Sebastian smirked his triumph and began probing Ciel's body for his most sensitive areas. The sweet cries of his master left Sebastian in a state of pure bliss. He then proceeded to insert a finger into Ciel's entrance, eliciting a sharp gasp from the younger demon's sweet lips. This was the least of Ciel's worries, however, when Sebastian not only stretched him but stroked his cock, creating a world of sweet pain.

Ciel was shocked at how gentle Sebastian was being with him and couldn't control his body at all because of it. Sebastian sensed a change in Ciel's emotions that was not only shocking but very pleasing as well. This made the demon treat his master even gentler, giving the younger demon a true sense of his eminent danger of being loved. A demon who loves is a major joke and completely unheard of...but Sebastian couldn't help his feelings. How else could he have served his master all these years.

"Sebastian...no...more...ah-hah!" Ciel moaned as the butler added a second finger with a smirk. His gaze grew more heated than ever and caused Ciel to blush and trow his arms up to block his face. However, the older demon had a trick for such an occasion. He moved his fingers to land directly on the younger demon's sweet spot and Ciel's arms fell away as he arched his back to try to ward off the pleasure that came from it. Sebastian then took that opportunity to add a third finger and, to his pleasant surprise, it slid right in without any resistance.

Sebastian slowly removed his fingers, making sure to brush Ciel's sweet spot once more, before inserting his throbbing erection. Ciel felt something hot slide into him and gasped in surprise when his butler pulled out and pushed back in, slowly at first and then building in speed.

"Ah...mmnh...hah...Se...ba...staahh...st-" Ciel moaned in pure ecstacy. As Sebastian continued to pound into Ciel, engraving himself into the young demon's very being, they didn't notice that the rest of the servants were listening to the whole thing outside.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Lalalalala," Mey Rin sang as she walked down the hallway to go to her room. She stopped when she heard Ciel moaning as Sebastian entered the first finger into his opening. Mey Rin didn't know this and put her ear to the door to investigate what was going on. When she heard several moans from Ciel and the bed creaking she figured it out and blushed fire engine red. She told herself to pull away countless times but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Finny walked in right then and asked, "What's going on Mey Rin?" When the maid didn't answer he craned around to look at her face and was startled to see her face lit up like a cherry. He then heard another moan from Ciel and pressed his ear against the door as well. What he heard inside thoroughly confused him and he stayed to try and figure it out. Baldo walked in not a minute later and asked what they were listening to.

He then heard Ciel's attempt to stop Sebastian by saying "no more" and the moans that followed. Once he heard that he tried to get the other two to move away from the door only to find that they wouldn't budge. One last moan from Ciel was all Baldo needed to forcefully pull Finny and Mey Rin away from the door just as Sebastian started pounding into Ciel even faster.

* * *

**BACK IN THE BEDROOM**

"Ah...hah...hyah...mn...ah," Ciel moaned as Sebastian's pace crescendoed to it's highest. They climaxed and came together before Sebastian slowly pulled out of Ciel and kissed him passionately once again. Wrapping his arms around Ciel, the older demon sighed happily against the back of Ciel's neck. Ciel, too tired to think about anything, fell into a deep sleep in the comfort of Sebastian's arms.

The next morning, Ciel woke up and instantly felt pain in his lower back. _And here I thought that my ass was going to be the one suffering_, Ciel thought grimly as he turned to slowly face the morning light filtering in through his window. Sebastian came in completely dressed and looking all business as usual which caused Ciel to glare at the demon in open anger of his actions from last night.

Sebastian just ignored his master's dagger-like eyes and set some clothes out for his master for the day as he relayed the day's schedule. _Some butler you are_, Ciel commented grumpily within his mind.

_Have I ever really been a butler?_ Sebastian replied with a smirk both inwardly and outwardly. Ciel just grimaced at the older demon as he got ready for the day. His pain went away as the day progressed and he found he could walk normally again around noon. The rest of the day went by like normal. Meetings with a few demons here and there, paper work being handed in and completed, and leisure time spent taking care of his new pets. The end of the day signaled a transition in both Sebastian's and Ciel's behavior. It went from normal to passionate on Sebastian's part and shyness on Ciel's part.

Over the next few days Ciel slowly got used to the pain and really began to grudgingly enjoy the night time. The day finally came when Alyssa would be moving in with him. But his joy was cut short when a letter from the royal family came to him in a most untimely manner.

_What could they possibly want with me?_ Ciel thought as he cut the letter open.

* * *

**How'd y'all like this chapter? I thought it was right for the occasion seeing as Valentines Day is coming up. Here's to all my readers and wishing you a Happy Valentines Day. Love you guys! Also sorry that this chapter is so short. See you later!**


	10. Changing Winds

**Heyo! And welcome to another chapter of Eternal Love. A letter from the queen, Alyssa arriving, what will Ciel do? Tee hee! I'll let you guys find out momentarily. Just continue reading and have fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell do they want from me?" Ciel sighed in exasperation. Sebastian let out a single laugh at his master's choice of words and watched his master read the letter with a smirk on his face.

_Lord Phantomhive,_

_ Greetings from you friend Queen Victoria._

Ciel snorted at the greeting and continued reading.

_It has been some time since we've last seen you. I hope you've been well in your time away._

Again Ciel laughed in irony of the Queen's words.

_I have a favor to ask of you. Lately there has been a string of murders involving children. 7 have_

_ been killed and I wish for it to stop. Please be kind enough to help ease my heart and you shall be _

_ compensated for your work. I have missed your assistance with the underworld and hope that you_

_ will help us once again._

_ Signed,_

_ Queen Victoria of Hanoverians_

"Well this is just amusing," Ciel stated to no one in particular. After a while of quiet laughter on both demon's parts Ciel asked, "Sebastian, has everything been prepared to receive Alyssa today?"

"Hai(yes), Goshujin-sama(master)," Sebastian replied, all business now. Just before he left he kissed Ciel quickly on the lips, bowed and made his exit. Ciel just sighed in annoyance and got up as soon as he heard the carriage wheels coming up the drive. Taking his time, Ciel walked slowly down the hallway and came upon an amusing scene. Alyssa was practically beaming with happiness while her parents maintained rigid expressions despite their sorrow at departing with their daughter.

"Welcome," Ciel said as he walked down the stairs towards them. Sebastian took Alyssa's luggage from the footman and carried them up to Alyssa's new room three rooms away from Ciel's. _"Just in case" was what he said_, Sebastian thought wryly to himself._  
_

"I missed you Uncle Ciel!" Alyssa said brightly. Ciel smiled gently in reply and opened his arms in welcome. Alyssa ran up and hugged him with all of her might before looking up and smiling into Ciel's face. Both Edward and Elizabeth were shocked to see Ciel smiling like he was. Elizabeth had never seen such a tender expression on his face when he was younger and she just shook her head as a small smile spread across her face.

"Now I know she'll be safe. Ciel, thank you," Elizabeth said. Ciel just nodded his head and smiled in kind. Edward shook hands with Ciel by way of thanks and escorted his wife into the carriage before shutting the carriage door behind them. Ciel and Alyssa watched as it drove away into the afternoon sun and Ciel laughed inwardly at the irony of it all.

"Well then, are you hungry Alyssa?" Ciel asked with a smile. Alyssa nodded her head emphatically and followed Ciel inside. Sebastian greeted them with a bow and showed them to the dinning room.

"I hope you enjoy your time here," Ciel said gently.

"Why so formal Uncle Ciel?" Alyssa asked innocently with her head cocked to the side. Ciel smiled and shook his head as Mey Rin brought in their food. As they ate, Ciel and Alyssa talked about her schedule while she stayed with him. She became familiar with the servants before retiring to her quarters for the night as Ciel did his usual work. Ciel sat in his office in silence, contemplating what he should do about the Queen's request.

_As soon as I'm back she instantly assumes that everything will go on as it once did. Maybe I should reply and decline...but where would the fun be in that?..._ Thoughts continued to run through his mind and he didn't even notice the time until Sebastian came to get him and tell him it was time for bed. Ciel jerked as the sound of his butler's voice brought him back to reality.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. What did you say?" Ciel asked as he placed his fingertips above his brow in exasperation.

Sebastian smirked and said, "It's time for bed Goshujin-sama(master)."

Ciel sighed and stood to go to his room. However, Sebastian trapped him with an arm before picking him up and carrying him bridal style to his room. Ciel protested, but not too loudly so as not to wake Alyssa, as he was carried down the hall and laid gently onto his bed. Sebastian undressed his master and himself before climbing into the bed and wrapping his arms around Ciel lovingly.

Ciel resigned himself to the older demon's control, too tired to do anything about it. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep, completely unaware of the world around them or the situation in London that was taking place.

******************************************************London************************************************************************

The boy ran with all his might as an impending sense of doom washed over him. A shadow chased him silently in the dark as he looked for an escape. He tried to cry out to anyone to help him but no one was awake to hear his cries. There was a flash of red and the boy felt instant pain from the cut in his back. The boy fell to the ground crying out in pain and panting, trying to recover his breath.

That's when he heard them. The slow footsteps of his pursuer as he came into the view of the child's eyes. The boy looked up in disbelief at the man who stood before him and uttered a single word, "Why?" before the man stabbed the boy with his sword and ended his life. The man looked up at the almost full moon with grim eyes and silently turned away from his crime.

Only one had seen this happen and the cat stayed by the boy until the police found him in the morning. Then the cat padded away and faded back into the shadows followed by the boy's soul.

**********************************************Phantomhive**Manor*********************************************************************

"Sebastian, we are going to London," Ciel said decisively as they both got ready for the day. Sebastian turned towards the younger demon in surprise. Ciel just stared him down until he submitted to his will and packed for their stay in London. Ciel, dressed for the day, walked over to Alyssa's room and quietly knocked on the door before entering and gently waking the child.

"Hmm...what is it Uncle Ciel?" she asked sleepily as she sat up in bed.

"How would you like to see my house in London?"

The child instantly shot out of bed and rushed over to her closet to pick out a dress for travel. Ciel laughed and called Mey Rin in to help Alyssa get ready and to help her pack for their stay in the townhouse. He entered his office moments later and completed his work for the day as Sebastian called Alyssa's teachers and Ciel's appointments to tell them where they would be going. This taken care of, he packed the carriage with Ciel's and Alyssa's luggage and rounded up the servants.

"We shall be staying in the townhouse for a few days. Mey Rin, if you would be kind enough to accompany us as Alyssa's personal maid it would be much appreciated. Baldo, Finny and slave, protect this manor and keep it up until our return. Baldo, Finny, show this low life the ropes and don't let him try anything unwanted. Understood?" Sebastian asked them seriously.

"Roger that!" Baldo said in response.

"O.k!" Finny said cheerfully as they went to show the slave demon what he would have to do. Sebastian clapped his hands together with finality and turned to get his luggage ready as well. Mey Rin rushed off to pack her things and they both had their luggage loaded in due time. Sebastian then sent Mey Rin to get Alyssa as he went into his master's study and told him that the preparations were complete.

Ciel nodded his head and stood to follow Sebastian out of the manor. Alyssa and Mey Rin were waiting for them on the steps and Alyssa hopped up and gave Ciel a hug as soon as he was out the front door. Ciel smiled down at the child and led her over to the carriage where he helped her in before getting in himself. Sebastian and Mey Rin sat in the coach seat and they were off.

The trees shadows played across the windows as Alyssa sat chattering away and Ciel sat listening to the young girl's musical voice. After a while Alyssa fell asleep and as Ciel watched the girl's sleeping face he smirked slightly. Looking out the window he thought, _And so it begins._

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so late but I've been frantically trying to get a job and I haven't had much luck. I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned because things are going to get a lot more interesting from here on out. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

**Hope y'all have a fun filled day(lol)! Until we meet again, siunara(good bye)!**


	11. Case of Souls

**I have to say thank you to all of you for your encouragement by following this story and adding it as a favorite. I don't give recognition to you guys enough so thank you again. I'll keep on trucking for you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading!(waves)**

* * *

"Alyssa, we're here," Ciel said as he gently shook the young soul piper. The blond haired girl opened her eyes to the evening rays of the setting sun and sat up slowly. She yawned and looked around as the dreary streets of London passed by the windows. They soon entered through iron gates that had a huge, handsome mansion with a large front garden and stables on the side of it for the horses.

"Wow!" Alyssa said in awe. Ciel just chuckled at the child's reaction and waited for Sebastian to open the door to let them out. Ciel let Alyssa get out first and soon followed her into the house, leaving all the luggage to Sebastian and Mey Rin. Once they were settled into the house they headed downstairs for the evening meal. Sebastian had prepared a nice turkey dinner with a chocolate mouse for dessert. They then spent the rest of the evening in the main foyer playing chess and sipping tea by a warm fire.

"Tired?" Ciel asked with a chuckle when he caught the young soul piper trying to hide a yawn. The girl child blushed deeply as Ciel motioned for Mey Rin to take her to her room.

"Sweet dreams my child," Ciel said with a smile. Alyssa just bobbed her head in response and practically fled the room from embarrassment. Sebastian chose then to clear the chess board and cups as Ciel sat back in his chair with a sigh. _This has been a long day,_ Ciel commented to Sebastian in his mind. _It shall be longer still Ciel-kun(suffix used in japan to indicate a younger yet familiar person),_ Sebastian smirked back at him from the kitchen. Ciel blushed bright red and tried to make an attempt to leave the room before Sebastian could do anything, only to find the himself being grabbed from behind. The hands that held him were not familiar to him in the slightest and he slipped out of the grip of the intruder.

His jaw then dropped at who he saw standing before him. Prince Soma and Agni smiling at him beside the fireplace. Quickly recovering his composure, Ciel stood stock still but from what emotion he knew not.

"Yo, Chibi-Ciel(little Ciel)," Prince Soma greeted cheerfully. _Was this the invasion you were referring to Sebastian?_ Ciel asked Sebastian annoyed. _Quite so Goushujin-sama(master),_ Sebastian replied as he walked into the room and pretended to feign surprise at their guests.

"My my. What do we have here?" Sebastian asked with a shocked expression.

"That's what I want to know," Ciel replied peeved.

"Sebastian-dono(fellow member: they are both butlers), and Ciel-sama(Lord Ciel). It is a joy to see you two again," Agni said in response to Sebastian's question.

"I suspect it is," Sebastian replied with a sympathetic smile.

"And what, may I ask, are you two doing here?" Ciel asked as he sat in a chair with a resigned sigh.

'We heard you were back in town and we came to see you," Soma replied brightly. Inwardly Ciel's annoyance grew, while he showed a smirk at the response the prince had given.

"Have you two ever left London?" Ciel asked scoffing.

"Well..." Prince Soma said in hesitation.

"Yes. We've been here since you had left London and looked after your mansion for you," Agni replied with a bow.

"What a pleasant surprise," Ciel said with a feigned kind smile. This startled the two Indians as they had never seen Ciel smile like that in the past. Uncertain how to react they stood there quietly until a sleepy eyed Alyssa came into the room with souls trailing her.

"Uncle Ciel, what's all the commotion?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. The two Indians were shocked into even further silence as they stared up at the sleepily floating orbs.

"It's nothing Alyssa. An old friend of mine has decided to drop in and visit me. No need to worry. Go on and take your souls to your room and get back to sleep.

"O.k.,"she sighed and turned to go back to her room.

"Uh, Ciel-sama? Who was that just now?" Agni asked him.

"She is my goddaughter," Ciel replied with a tender smile that openly showed his affection for the child.

"Goddaughter?" Prince Soma asked confused.

"A godparent is a person who will take care of the child of his/her friend's child if they were ever to pass away," Sebastian explained with a bow. The prince just continued to look confused until Agni explained it to him in terms he could understand. With this cleared up the prince asked, "Then what were those floating balls of light that followed her? And what's up with her eyes?"

"Those 'balls of light', as you so comically put it, are souls that flock to her seeking peace with their past life. The eyes mark her a child of death or, more specifically, a child of peace after death. She is what's known as a soul piper. A creature of myth and legend...and the reason for my leaving," Ciel said quietly while gazing into the fire.

"You left to find her?" Agni asked confused.

"I set out to find others like her and to think that after only finding two of them the second one turns out to be Elizabeth's child."

"Lady Elizabeth's..." Soma said in shock. Ciel just nodded his head in affirmation and got up to go to his room. He paused in the doorway before saying,"Sebastian, please show them to their rooms. Afterwards I would like a word with you," quietly.

"Hai Goshujin-sama(yes master)," Sebastian replied with a bow. Ciel then continued on his way and closed the door to his room firmly behind him before undressing for the night. Sitting on the bed in nothing but his underwear, he patiently awaited the arrival of his butler. Sebastian came in quietly through the door and walked over to the younger demon. Kneeling before his master mockingly, he smirked up at his love. Ciel just averted his eyes in irritation before Sebastian swiftly pinned him down on the bed.

Ciel, shocked, tried to escape the older demon's grasp before being brought to mercy by a passionate kiss from him. The rest of their time was spent in sweet nothingness as Ciel's mind went blank from the pleasure.

A bright light filtered in through Alyssa's room as the sun rose above the buildings. The child stirred before witnessing that took place outside her window. A cat had crawled up onto the sill and sat there with a soul attached to it's neck. The soul was clearly frightened and needed her help. Alyssa quickly got out of bed and let the cat in before picking up her flute and playing the song required to calm the soul. Her music floated throughout the room and soon the soul relaxed its grip, allowing the cat to go free. Alyssa cradled the soul in her arms, gently rocking it from side to side.

"What happened to make you this scared?" Alyssa asked gently. The soul quivered and showed her its last memory. The memory of the boy's murder floated into Alyssa's mind and the face of a man she knew kept appearing.

"Is he the one who killed you?"

The shivered in affirmation and stated that the man had been his teacher at one point. _Uncle Ciel, I need you right now!_ Alyssa pleaded urgently to his mind. Ciel was there within minutes, fully dressed with Sebastian trailing him. Alyssa then explained what had happened and gave him the image of the man that the soul had shown her.

"...Well it looks like we have our murderer," Ciel stated to no one in particular.

"What?!" Prince Soma shouted from the door. Ciel turned around slowly and walked out of the room at a leisurely pace. Soma was left to stare after him, jaw slacked while Mey Rin came into the room and quickly dressed Alyssa for the day. The girl, now dressed, ran out of the room to catch up with Ciel followed by Sebastian. The front door opened and closed only once and Agni woke with a start.

"What now?" he asked himself sleepily as he sat up in bed.

Ciel surveyed the recent crime scene with apathy and asked very little questions of the police present before turning away and heading down another ally. The man's scent in his nose, he trailed it to the man's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out. Ciel entered and plastered the most fake smile he'd ever given to a human, on his face. _And so the fun begins_, he thought wryly to himself as he smirked in the back of his mind.

* * *

**Many apologies for my late chapter. The only excuse I have to offer is homework and trying to find a job. Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for this next chapter.**

**Jenmoon1: A big hug to you for the awesome review. **

**bubble-chan93: You'll just have to wait and see. Though I will give you a hint. Look for small clues I will be leaving during the next few chapters.**

**promocat: Thank you for the encouragement.**

**Please leave a review to tell me how I've done and thank you all for reading. Look forward to the next chapter because it's going to start heating up in London. ;)**


	12. Case of Souls: Confusion

**Yellow! It's time for some fun and action in London, the City of the Brits! Hope y'all have fun with this next chapter with a lemon thrown in for some fun. Get to reading and have fun while doing it! :D**

* * *

"Can I help you sir?" the man asked Ciel as he walked through the door.

"It's been a while Professor. I don't know if you'd recognize me at the moment but, I was one of your students," Ciel said with a small smile.

"...Ciel Phantomhive? Is that really you?" the man asked astonished. Ciel nodded his head in affirmation and watched as the gray haired, handsome looking man, stood up and ran over to shake his hand with a smile of pure joy.

"This is such wonderful day. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to visit an old friend of mine...if that's all right with you," Ciel said with a big grin. The man gestured to the seat in front of his desk while he went and sat in his chair behind it.

"It has been quite some time since I've been in London. What is has happened since I've been gone?" Ciel asked politely.

"Not much has happened. The Queen introduced a new health policy, but other than that there's nothing to report."

Ciel sat pensive for a moment to gauge what was just said until the professor interrupted his thoughts.

"...There is a murder at the moment that has left everyone baffled. Even I'm baffled because the suspect is said to have no face," he said quietly.

"A murderer on the loose? Maybe I was right to leave Britain when I did," Ciel said with a fake shocked expression.

"You'd be right. As your friend, I suggest you leave London and go back on your travels. I don't want you getting hurt what with your family controlling the country's Underworld and all," the professor said with genuine concern. This made Ciel's thoughts double back before he replied, "I would love to, but I can't leave. The Queen has ordered me to look into this murder. I cannot leave for my oath to throne binds me."

"(sigh)I wish you could leave my boy. I really do," the man before Ciel said dejectedly.

"I've been here longer than necessary. It was nice to see you again Professor," Ciel said with a small nod and a smile before he left the room. _That was odd. Why would he be concerned about my health when he's the one committing the murders?...Unless..._ Ciel's thoughts stopped abruptly as this new idea dawned on him. He hastened towards the door of the building and walked as fast as he could without using his demonic powers and turned down numerous alleys in search of the cat from this morning. He soon located the creature and asked it, "Do you have information about the killer? If so, please relay it to me now."

_I have but to report that the man who killed the boy is no regular man. He is a man dressed as another to throw you off his scent and he had the scent of a...I don't know what it's called but he smelled very sweet,_ the cat said to Ciel in his mind.

"Thank you for your cooperation. What would you like in return for your help?"

_I see you have worked with someone similar to a cat before. I ask that you bring this killer down so souls will stop gripping on to me every time I pass and witness their murder. It's quite annoying you know._

Ciel pet the cat gently, as thanks, and set off to his mansion in the city. As he walked, he pondered who could have possibly thought to take the guise of his professor and murder his very students. _A man who bears him ill will...another student...or maybe even a drug dealer?_ Ciel just couldn't get a clear image of the perpetrator. He stopped in front of the gates and thought, _I do know one thing. Whoever killed the child was in the professor's office before he could get caught._

* * *

Sebastian looked all around the mansion for his young master when he'd sensed that he'd come back. He searched high and low, until he thought of the stables. He ran outside and walked the remainder of the distance to the stables in case humans were watching. When he peered inside he smirked as he saw his master sitting beside one of the demon horses who was laying on the ground. His smile faltered, however, when he saw his master's face. Ciel had the face of a worried human and didn't seem to be aware that he was being watched. That is, until Ciel motioned for Sebastian to come forward without looking at him. The older demon proceeded forward cautiously as if not to spook Ciel and stood by his side until the younger demon spoke.

"We have a true case on our hands Sebastian," Ciel sighed sadly. The emotion emitting from Ciel at that moment baffled the older demon.

"Why the long face, Goshujin-sama(master)?" Sebastian asked seriously.

"The culprit is not the Professor. I know this now and it's all thanks to the cat from this morning. Now it's just a matter of figuring out who is masquerading as the Professor and killing his students, both former and new," Ciel explained as he closed his eyes dejectedly.

"You followed the man's scent right? Did you not follow it after you talked with your Professor?" Sebastian asked dangerously.

"His scent proved futile to follow as it lead into the water and disappeared from this world," Ciel said in annoyance. He chose then to stand up and storm out of the stables and into the house where he didn't stop until he'd shut himself in his office. Sebastian materialized just inside the door and watched as his master threw himself into his work. Sebastian smiled dejectedly and went over to the younger demon to halt his pen. Ciel looked up in annoyance and was met with a kiss from the demon which stopped his thoughts in their tracks.

Once Sebastian broke the kiss he whispered in Ciel's ear, "Seems to me like you need a break from work."

Straightening up, the demon left the room and Alyssa came in not two minutes later with a deck of cards and a huge smile on her face.

"Sebastian-san(older person) said you needed some cheering up. Wanna play Uncle Ciel?" she said brightly. Ciel sighed resignedly and smiled at the young soul piper. Their game went on until tea time and they called it quits with a tied score of 8, and headed down to the main foyer for some light snacks and tea. Sebastian, Prince Soma, Agni and Mey Rin were already present and well into a conversation. When Prince Soma noticed Ciel and Alyssa, he motioned for them to sit and join him for the afternoon.

"What's up Chibi(little)-Ciel?" Soma asked after Ciel had not spoken for 15 minutes as the others conversed.

"...Please stop calling me Chibi-Ciel. I am no longer little and I'm even taller than you at this point," Ciel sighed heavily. The prince was taken back by this statement and nodded his agreeance of no longer calling him by that name.

"...This case has me confused and I know now who it is not. Despite this, I can't help but feel like I'm missing something important," Ciel muttered quietly to the room.

"Ciel-kun(younger person)," Prince Soma said sympathetically. Despite all their pity Ciel knew that he would have to talk to Sebastian about this and away from prying ears. He stood to leave and was startled when Alyssa and Soma stood as well. He motioned for them to sit and for Sebastian to follow him as he left the room. Once they were well away from both mental and physical ears, they conversed silently in their minds.

_What do you make of this Sebastian?_

_I can't make anything of it Goshujin-sama(master). The cat did give you good clues right._

_She only told me what I had already figured out and confirmed my hunch. I don't know if she has a scent memory of the man in question and his scent is fading from my mind as if he were never there. As if he were a phantom in the night determined to kill children._

_...You know the answer already Goshujin-sama. You know who the culprit is._

_But that man doesn't make any sense. He's part of the world of light. Why would he do Underworld work to frame an innocent man?_

_...That I cannot fathom my lord. I do know that he is the only man with that kind of a scent. One that fades from memory with time._

_I wish I could just prove it was him. Unless I have a list of all of the Professor's past and present students, I could very well be the next target._

_...I have such a list Goshujin-sama._

Ciel turned to face the older demon with shock and anger apparent on his face.

"Why have you not said this before?"

"You never asked," Sebastian pointed out with a smirk.

"Give me that list immediately Sebastian," Ciel commanded in an angry voice.

"...Only if I get something out of it," Sebastian replied with a knowing smile. Ciel went cold all over but nodded his consent and disappeared into his office.

_The game is afoot now Sebastian._

_Yes my Lord._

* * *

**This is getting exciting even for me who knows the ending. Tee hee! Thank you everyone for your continued support and for sticking with me for so long. I can't wait to see your reactions to this next chapter. As we move into check mate, please keep and open mind about who I have as the murderer. Have a wonderful yaoi filled day and see ya later.**


	13. Case of Souls: Opium Son

**I'm so so so so so sorry! I haven't had time to write lately due to graduation and mountains of homework. So please forgive the late chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter where things will get exciting and a little hot. ;) See ya on the outside!**

* * *

"Goshujin-sama(master), I have the list," Sebastian said as he entered Ciel's office with a smirk. Ciel shuddered inwardly and resigned himself to the fate he would suffer later that evening. He quickly scanned the list and soon began to notice a pattern that tied in with the murders.

"It's a complicated equation that Professor taught me when I was younger. The killer is using it to pick out victims...Sebastian, if my calculations are correct, then..." Ciel cut off as the heaviness of the situation came upon the room.

"It would appear that we should move to a different location. Perhaps a cafe or an alley, Goshujin-sama," Sebastian suggested airily. Ciel couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter and Sebastian's attempt to not care for his well being. He knew the demon's true feelings as they flowed through their cursed bond. The older demon chose then to show his true concern for Ciel on his face as he went over and embraced him. Ciel's face openly showed his surprise and then embarrassment at Sebastian's open display of affection for him.

Ciel cleared his throat and Sebastian released him, turning away to hide his blush at what he'd just done. Regaining composure, Sebastian turned to face his still blushing master and bowed to him before leaving the office. Ciel still in shock and embarrassment walked over to his desk and sat down heavily in the tall backed chair behind it. Once he had regained his composure, he followed Sebastian's example and left his office to walk the cold streets of London on his own.

* * *

Breathing heavily, the man walked the streets with only one thing on his mind; his next target on the list. It was a name he'd heard time and time again from his father and mother in the hazy mists of the opium den that was his father's business area. _Where? Where is he?!_ the man thought in desperation. Then he noticed a couple of displeased nobles and asked them if they had seen the person he was looking for.

They had seen his next target walking out of a cafe about 5 minutes ago. Latching onto this one thread of hope he searched the alley ways that surrounded the cafe until he found the person he sought to desperately. _Now that damn man will pay for what he did to my father!_ the man thought as he snuck up behind his target. Holding the knife like a dagger he plunged the blade towards the victims heart.

* * *

After visiting a local cafe Ciel took a walk among the alley ways around the area. That's when he heard the almost silent footsteps of another person sneaking up behind him. Just as the man plunged the dagger towards his heart Ciel turned and stopped the blade by grabbing the wrist of his professor. Ciel just smirked and ripped off the mask that hid the man's real face and scent that he had hidden with a special chemical that erodes one's scent memory very quickly. The man was shaking in fear at the man who smirked evilly at him.

"So you're the one I have been tracking all this time huh," Ciel said with a scoff. The man tried to escape, or should it have been boy for he was a young man barely out of his teens. Black hair fell over dark eyes and hid a strong face shape highly resemblant of someone he knew all too well.

"I see. So your his son huh?" Ciel asked the young man. The boy jerked to try to get away but what stilled his actions was the red eyes of the smirking Ciel.

"Who are you?" the boy asked out of fear and disbelief.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive come back from a long journey around Europe," Ciel replied as if the boy were simple in mind. The boy's face scrunched in anger at Ciel's tone and the demon just smirked at his little prank on the boy. Releasing the boy's wrist, Ciel turned to walk away but had to dodge another knife to the back instead. Starting to get vexed with the younger man, he turned and continued to dodge the cuts of the boy intent upon killing him. _Why is this boy so adamant about killing me and the others on that list?...Unless, those deaths were meant to lure me out so he could aim at me directly._ An idea hit Ciel then and there and he stopped moving long enough for the boy to give him a fatal human wound before he fell to his knees in fake agony.

The boy smirked and watched as Ciel played the part of a dying man before he fell over in a fake death and last breath acting part. The boy gloated over his victory and danced around until the twitching of Ciel's hand caught his eye. Ciel's eyes came back into focue and he blinked a couple of times before rising out of the pool of blood completely healed and bloody. Ciel looked at the boy with his demonic eyes and smirked straight in the boy's face. The boy too shocked to move let the blade slip from his hands as Ciel walked towards him.

"G-get away...get away you monster!" the boy shouted.

"But that would leave your father unknowing of how you tried to kill the man who allowed his opium business to thrive. Shall we go see him now and show him what you've done? I think he will be very interested to know what went on here...But first I must change my clothes. They're much to filthy to go and see your father in," Ciel said with a dramatic sigh. He was there and back in a matter of moments and picked up the knife from it's resting place on the cobblestone walkway. He then grabbed the boy by the wrist and dragged him all the way to his father's opium den.

* * *

"It's been a long time my Lord Ciel. What brings you to my den now of all times?" Lau asked as he lounged upon a mountain of cushions surrounded by women.

"It has indeed been a long time since we've met, Lau," Ciel replied pleasantly. "Your son here has been killing the students of a well esteemed professor who taught me a while back. How do you think I will react to this Lau?"

"Hmm...Ling, why would you do this to the man who helped me?" Lau asked seriously, for once.

"Didn't this man give you that scar on your boy father?! How can you not take revenge for it?!" Ling shouted in anger.

"This is true...however, I have now wish to kill this man for the kindness he repaid me in letting me go during a long battle that has too many details to remember. So, calm down and sit for a while. Young ones today, am I right Lord Ciel?"

"Quite so Lau. Thank you for your time and keep him from any more killing sprees. This will negatively affect your business in the future and you know it," Ciel said in a sweet semi-threatening voice.

Lau nodded and waved at Ciel as he walked out back onto the streets of London and headed home. For a night of rest...or not?

* * *

**There you have it folks. Lau has a son know and a hot headed one at that. Next chapter will be a lemon and an epic finish for this story. Hope to see you all there . Remember to stay away from demons and the dark corner in your room. They're always watching... Until next time, KH-chan out ya'll! Peace! :D**


	14. Epilouge

**Yo to my readers! Hope your ready for a lemon 'cause here it comes! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel walked through his front door, mentally exhausted from the events of that evening. Dragging his body up to his office, he opened the door and sat down in his high backed chair with a heavy sigh. Just as he was starting to relax Alyssa ran into the room with tears on her face.

"Uncle Ciel, where were you?!" She cried as she ran up and hugged him tightly. Ciel was taken a back at her reaction to his leaving the house for a couple of hours. With a resigned sigh and a smile he patted the top of the young soul piper's head.

"I was just out on business my dear. You needn't have worried about me," Ciel said with a gentle voice.

"But...then why was Sebastian so put out? He was listless the whole time you were gone. When I asked him where you were he had a really worried look on his face and said he didn't know. Why?! Why did you leave without saying anything?! I was so worried!" the girl sobbed into his shirt. Ciel's face remained still in a smile but on the inside he was shocked that Sebastian could actually look like that at any time. _Sebastian worried about me? That's a first._ Ciel thought as he continued to hold the crying girl before him.

"It's all right Alyssa. I'm fine and I'm here now, aren't I?" Ciel said gently as he pulled the girl back so he could look at her face. Smiling gently, he got up and carried the girl to her bedroom where he gently set her down on the bed. He covered the soul piper with the blankets and brushed the hair away from her face before turning around and leaving the room. Closing the door quietly, he returned to his office and sat down once again. Just as he was finishing some paperwork, Agni and Prince Soma decided to show their concern for his leave as well.

Annoyed with all of the interference with his work, he delt with them quickly and went back to his work. A few minutes later, Mey Rin slid into the room to share her concern and left to see to Alyssa without much fuss or major ceremony required on Ciel's part. With his work finished and the clock saying that it was 10 at night, Ciel walked back to his room and didn't even bother to undress as he fell back onto the mattress. A few minutes later he felt Sebastian enter the room and sat up on the bed gazing at the older demon with a questioning look.

Sebastian didn't even waste time by quickly walking across the room. he evaporated from where he was to a point in front of Ciel and showed the clear relief of his master's safe return on his face. Ciel was too shocked to do anything but stare, mouth slightly agape at this poorly composed demon who was his butler. Burning desire shot through Ciel's body without warning and he was really confused as to why until he found himself getting up off of the bed and kissing Sebastian of his own accord. _I love you_, Ciel thought to both his and Sebastian's astonishment.

Sebastian's surprise faded to desire for the young demon before him and he kissed Ciel back with a passion he'd never felt before. They shed their clothes quickly as Sebastian pushed Ciel down onto the bed. Kissing him with all his might Sebastian began to play with Ciel's already enlarged cock. The younger demon gasped into Sebastian's mouth in surprise and pleasure and reached over to do the same to the older demon. Threading his fingers through the older demon's silky black hair, Ciel gasped as Sebastian kissed his neck and trailed his mouth down to Ciel's nipples.

Nibbling them gently, the older demon focused his attention on the younger demon's entrance. Ciel moaned loudly to his surprise and he covered his mouth in embarrassment. Gently pulling his fingers away Sebastian said, "Be as loud as you want Ciel-kun(usually someone younger and well known). I've sound proofed the entire room."

Ciel gave into the throws of pleasure releasing sounds that had never been heard by either of them before. Sebastian couldn't hold back any more and entered Ciel. Ciel gasped and moaned at the heat that entered his body sending him into climaxing. The older demon moved once Ciel's breathing had leveled out a bit and thrust deeply into the younger demon's body. His pace quickened with each thrust until Ciel's mind became a white haze from the intense pleasure he felt. Heat rolled off of their bodies as they continued their rhythm until neither of them could hold back any longer and they came together.

Collapsing onto Ciel's body Sebastian breathed heavily until it had stabilized and he pulled out of the younger demon's body. Looking down at Ciel with love in his eyes Sebastian leaned down an kissed him before getting off of him and pulling him into a tight embrace. After a few minutes of laying in bed he heard Ciel chuckling and asked, _What is so amusing?_

_You must have been pretty worried to show such emotions on your face to Alyssa,_ Ciel teased Sebastian. The older demon blushed in embarrassment and pulled Ciel even closer to his body. Feeling just how possessive Sebastian was of him left Ciel at peace and he fell asleep warmed by his..._ I guess he would be my lover? We've been through a lot and this last time was..._

"I am definitely your lover now, Ciel-kun," Sebastian smirked into his ear. Ciel blushed bright red and covered his face with the sheets as Sebastian chuckled at the younger demon's shy reactions.

"Good night Ciel," Sebastian whispered lovingly to Ciel. They then passed into a state of pure oblivion where no one and nothing could ever be in their way.

* * *

Returning to the mansion the next day was a relief to Ciel as he no longer had to deal with Soma and his butler until the next time they entered the city. Alyssa was chattering away as they approached the mansion and found that it had stayed in surprisingly good shape while they'd been gone. As they pulled up to the front steps Finny and Baldor awaited them and waved at them with bright smiles on their faces. The only one not smiling was the demon slave but despite this Ciel couldn't help but think that he'd never been happier to be home.

Stepping out of the carriage into the sunlight he thought, _Finally, I'm home._

* * *

**Well that's a wrap folks. Hope ya'll enjoyed this story as much as I did. Thank you to all of my supporters and thank you all so much for the reviews. I'll see you next time. Have fun, play it cool and avoid deals with demons. ;D Bye bye!(waves)**


End file.
